


No New Messages

by sasukeyoulittleshit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being a brat, Fluffy Ending, M/M, akafuri - Freeform, fighting boyfriends, inspired by a cute comic on tumblr, kind of out of character for both of them, some nsfw at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukeyoulittleshit/pseuds/sasukeyoulittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro and Kouki get into a fight, and Seijuro tries to win him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I loved amazing comic by breebreebreakdance on tumblr soooo much I HAD to write some thing on it!  
> http://breedafool.tumblr.com/post/89543586743/also-kouki-is-more-embarrassed-and-guilty-for

“I don’t need anyone, Kouki. Unlike you I do just fine on my own. People are not a necessity for me.” Seijuro states, eyes darkening with annoyance to the boy in front of him.

It was a stab to the chest to Kouki. He feels tears well up in his eyes, vision becoming blurry. _I don’t need anyone, Kouki._

“Then I guess you don’t need me then.”

Seijuro’s eyes widen, regretting his choice of words. He didn't mean that about Kouki! He was talking about family that he hasn’t spoken to in months. Kouki got frustrated with Seijuro because he wasn't going to call his mother on her birthday. Kouki claimed that no matter how mad he was at her, that she was his mother and was always going to be just that. Of course Seijuro disagreed with him, thus starting an argument.

Kouki runs away with tears trailing down his cheeks. Seijuro hated seeing Kouki cry. And what he hated even more was that he was the reason for those tears.

“Kouki, wait!” But he was already gone. Seijuro contemplated on whether to go after him or not but he decided not to. He would give him some space. Knowing Kouki, he was hurt by him and most likely pissed off that Seijuro would say that.

_He’ll call me tomorrow, I’m sure. He doesn't stay mad for long._

~THE NEXT DAY~

First thing Seijuro does in the morning is check his phone before doing anything else. He turns it on and checks for any messages.

**No new messages**

His eyes furrow together. _Hm, that can’t be right. Maybe it’s my phone._ Seijuro powers off his phone and turns it back on. His home screen comes up and he once again checks for any messages from his lover.

**No new messages.**

Seijuro begins to get annoyed. _He wouldn't ignore me. Maybe he isn't awake yet._

He looks over to the night stand where his alarm clock sits, red numbers glowing 10:26am. He knew Kouki was an early riser but he refused to believe that he would be awake and not greet Seijuro first thing in the morning with a good morning text.

He huffs, setting his phone back down on the charger and pulls his duvet from off of his body. Seijuro heads towards his bathroom, deciding on taking a shower to pass time. _When I come out of the shower, he’ll text me. I’m sure of it._

Seijuro closes the door and begins to undress himself, peeing off his pajama bottoms and night shirt and steps into the shower, letting the scolding hot water hit his body. For some reason, the heat of the water calmed him, despite the pain of each drop hitting his body. He liked the feeling of the numbness after.

After his shower, he opens up the bathroom door into his room with only a white towel tucked around his waist. It was now 10:52am and still no messages from Kouki. Seijuro frowns down at his phone.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’ll call._

~THE SECOND DAY~

**No new messages.**

Seijuro has been up for 2 hours, exercising at a local gym. He wipes the sweat from his head with a towel and drapes it over his right shoulder. It was 11:15am and he still waited for a call or text from Kouki, but he hasn't gotten anything.

He throws his phone back in his duffle bag and decides on running a couple more laps around the track. By then, he hoped, Kouki would contact him.

But the whole day passed without a word from Kouki.

~THE THIRD DAY~

**No new messages**

_This is annoying._

Seijuro spends his day at the gym again, trying to distract himself. He never realized how dull days would be without Kouki. Usually the couple see each other almost every day, taking strolls through the park, playing basketball, watching films at the local cinema, or even just cuddling on the couch in Seijuro’s apartment.

He didn't like not knowing what to do. The old him wouldn't have gave two shits about his partner not talking to him. Their loss.

But it all changed when he and Kouki established a relationship.

There was even a day where he was walking home from school and stopped in front of a small knick knack store he hadn’t seen before. Something in the window caught his eye; a small basketball keychain for a cell phone. _Kouki would like that._ He ended up going into that store and buying almost everything that reminded him of precious boyfriend.

There wasn’t a day where he wouldn’t think about him. Especially now, since Kouki still hasn’t spoken to him.

Seijuro runs on the treadmill for 2 more hours and around 4pm he heads home to his empty apartment.

_Kouki…_

~THE FOURTH DAY~

This was the last straw for Seijuro. Four days they haven’t spoken and frankly, he was tired of it. He was annoyed. _Very annoyed._

He dials Kouki’s phone number and place it up to his ear as it rings.

///

Kouki sat in his room up against the frame of his bed, reading a book. Really, that’s all he had been doing for the past four days. Every one of those days, he would check his cell phone numerous times for any texts or calls from Seijuro. _Maybe he really doesn't need me…_

He sighs and continues to read, getting lost in the world inside the book.

Vibration to right of him pull him from the words from the novel, startling him. When Kouki read, he blocked out everything from around him, only focusing on the book he was reading, especially if it was good.

Kouki picks up his phone to read who the phone call was from.

**Incoming call from: Sei <3**

His heart skips a beat. _Seijuro is calling me! Should I answer? What should I do? What should I say? What would HE say?_

He ends up denying the call, moving into a lonely position on his bed, hugging his legs against his chest, wanting to cry.

///

Only two rings sound until it was abruptly cut off.

“…Please leave a message after-”

_He did NOT just deny my call._

Seijuro squeezes his phone in his hand and angrily starts to head to Kouki’s house.

_No one ignores Akashi Seijuro! How dare he!_

///

_Click! …Click!_

Kouki hears a noise coming from the window behind him. _It sounds like rocks are hitting my window._ He slowly moves toward his window and peers down.

Seijuro stands with his arms crossed on his chest looking straight back at him. He looked _pissed._

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

He quickly drops to the floor in attempt to hide from his angry looking boyfriend.             

///

_Did he just hide from me?!_

Seijuro frowns.

A tree right next to Kouki’s window draws his attention.

_…I could climb that…_

_///_

_Shit, what do I do? Should I just wait until he goes home? No, that would make him even more upset with me! Maybe I should-_

_Slam!_

Kouki lets out a startled yelp as his window was opened with such force, it hits the other side of the framing.

Seijuro is at his window, one hand grasping onto the side of the window and the other on the tree trunk he was standing next to.

_How the hell did he climb that??_

“We need to talk!” He boomed, eyebrows pushed together and face red with anger. He had a few leaves and twigs in his hair from climbing the tree but Seijuro couldn't care less. All of his attention was on the boy trembling in front of him.

“S-Sei! Please get down! That’s dangerous!” Kouki was worried that Seijuro would get seriously hurt from being up so far from the ground. What if he fell?

“I’m not leaving until we talk, Kouki!”

“Okay! I understand! Please get down! I’ll come out!” He tries to reason with him.

“No, I don’t appreciate being ignored by you Kouk-”

_Crack!_

“…That was the tree wasn’t it?”

“I told you to get down!” Kouki tries to reach the window but Seijuro falls before he could get there. “Sei!”

///

“Seijuro?”

“…”

“Please, wake up!”

Seijuro’s head rests on Kouki’s knees with Kouki’s hand placed on his forehead. Seijuro felt at home, despite the pain in his head and back.

He cracks open an eye, gazing up at Kouki’s face. Kouki’s eyes widen and the brown haired boy smiles.

“Oh, thank goodness!” He runs his hand through Seijuro’s hair. “Why did you do that? I told you to get down!”

Seijuro just continues to dreamily stare at his boyfriend so relieved that he was laying in his arms and not alone on the grass.

“Honestly, that was really stu-”

“Kouki.” Seijuro cuts him off mid-sentence and places his hand on Kouki’s cheek. “It may have been stupid…but at least you’re talking to me now.”

He continues to caress his cheek and wipe the tears threatening to roll down Kouki’s face.

“I’m sorry Kouki… Don’t ignore me… I need you.” Seijuro smiles sadly up at him, taking in his lovers beautiful features. He always loved Kouki’s eyes. They were nothing special, but they were to him. “Don’t leave me.”

Kouki is silent for a couple seconds, still running his fingers through Seijuro’s hair.

“Idiot...” His tears slide over the hand on his flushed cheeks as he speaks. “As if I would ever leave…Stupid emperor.”

Seijuro smiles and hums, closing his eyes in happiness.

“Good.” Still rubbing his lovers cheek. “Kouki, will you do me a favor?”

Kouki sniffs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

"Sure."

“I think I deserve three days’ worth of kisses . I’ll be taking them now.”

“Wha?!”

“I’m waiting.”

“S-Stupid emperor!”

///

Epilogue

The two lovers sit on the couch inside Kouki’s apartment, grinding against each other and lips attached.

“Kouki…” Seijuro moans pushing Kouki down and hovering over him. “I missed you.”

“I-” The crimson haired boy kisses him, cutting him off for the second time today. “Missed-” Another kiss. “You too.”

“Kouki,” Seijuro presses his forehead against Kouki’s, eyes fluttering closed in pure bliss. “Let me make love to you.”

Kouki trails kisses up and down Seijuro’s neck, leaving a few bites here and there. He feels their two cocks press up against each other, as Seijuro slowly moves up and down, sending jolts of pleasure throughout the two boys’ bodies.

“ _Please._ ” Kouki whines.

Seijuro grabs onto his legs, wrapping them around his waist and lifts the smaller boy up, heading toward the bedroom. He clings onto Seijuro, arms around his neck and buries his face into Seijuro's chest.

_Stupid emperor._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Also, constructive criticism is welcomed! (I'm a new writer so I dont know much about it!)


End file.
